


Afternoon Sun and Freckled Skin

by obesbones



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Freckle Kissing, M/M, Sapnap loves his freckles, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, counting freckles, dream has freckles, soft afternoon cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: Sapnap wakes up in the afternoon a tangle of limbs with his boyfriend Dream, and makes a promise to himself to count all of Dream’s freckles as many times as he can during the lifetime he intends to spend with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Afternoon Sun and Freckled Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night with a desperate need to write the fluffiest piece ever to relax myself, so this was written half asleep and isn’t my greatest piece ever. It’s still soft and fluffy and decently cute, in my opinion. Dreamnap is truly underrated and deserves some more appreciation lol.

Afternoon sun beamed in through heavy blinds, leaving a patterned stream of light checkering across the king size bed that Sapnap found himself waking up in. The first thing he noticed was the warmth, not just from the sun, or the sheets that coiled tight around him. Heat radiated from the warm skin that was pressed firmly into his own, the legs that tangled entirely into his, stomachs and chests that were pressed right against each other. It spread across his cheeks when the man tangled up in both Sapnap's limbs and his heart breathed out, morning breath making him wrinkle his nose in a fond grimace. 

Sapnap shifted his arms to find one of them trapped beneath Dream's body, sighing as he pulled his free arm from around the man's shoulders. He pushed a finger on to the tip of Dream's nose, trying to rouse the tired man. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He giggled as Dream pulled back sharply from the touch, blinking his eyes open before shifting them into a glare. Dream huffed, taking Sapnap's hand with his own and pinning it down to his side before burying his face in his shoulder, trying to go back to sleep. Sapnap wouldn't allow that. "Dream, come on! It's like, 1:30." 

Sapnap wiggled in his boyfriends arms, trying to escape and convince Dream to get up. Dream groaned in protest, rolling himself over so that he was lying atop Sapnap, face still stuck between his shoulder and neck. 

"'Don't wanna," Dream murmured into his skin, pressing a kiss to the spot after. "Lay with me. You're warm." 

"Yeah, and you're like a heater," Sapnap huffed, but he had stopped wiggling. He liked the affection, and didn't really want it to stop. "I'm boiling alive under you." 

In response Dream kicked the blankets down to the bottom of their bed and quickly flipped the pair over. Now Sapnap lay atop Dream's chest, Dream blearily gazing up at him with a grin. "Better?" 

Sapnap considered for a moment, gazing down at his boyfriend quietly. His blonde hair spread itself out across the pillow beneath him, and his green eyes shone in the afternoon sun. The view was definitely nice, he thought. He hummed contemplatively. "Maybe." 

Dream rolled his eyes, hand finding Sapnap's to intertwine their fingers and squeeze, eyes falling shut once again. His voice was gentle and laced with sleep as he spoke again. "Just lay with me." 

Sapnap couldn't really say no with how absolutely adorable his boyfriend was, so he stayed quiet and rested his head on Dream's chest. His eyes landed on their linked hands, and he found himself playing with Dream's fingers as he let his mind wander. 

He loved this. 

Quiet mornings-or, afternoons-with Dream, waking up tangled together. Holding him close, feeling the weight of his hand in his own. The way Dream just let him move his fingers any which way, trusting him to hold them, enough to fall asleep as he did it. He loved Dream. 

His eyes traveled up Dream's arm and his eyes landed on the spattering of freckles that decorated his skin. The dark circles formed constellations even in the afternoon sun, and Sapnap found his hand letting go of Dream's to travel up to his wrist. He gripped his wrist gently, lifting his arm from the bed beside of him and placing his lips against the first freckle that he could reach. It was a soft touch of his lips, barely ghosting over the darkened speck of skin before he moved on to the next one. He found himself attempting to press the gentlest of kisses to each of Dream's freckles, vowing that although he'd never live long enough to count the stars in the sky he was determined to be with Dream for all of his life, enough time to count and recount and recount the number of freckles that dotted his skin. He would add to the count as new ones formed, would take note of each and every one. He wanted to be there for every new thing with Dream. He wanted to see and to know all of him by heart. 

"Knock it off," Dream mumbled, smile in his voice. "That tickles." 

Sapnap almost startled, drawn from his thoughts and realizing Dream hadn't gone back to sleep at all. He glanced up at the man, finding one of his eyes popped open to gaze up at Sapnap. Sapnap grinned at him evilly, hand letting go of Dream's wrist which fell back to the bed beside of him. His hands went to hover over Dream's side, wriggling his fingers threatening. "Tickles, hm?" 

"Sapnap, no," Dream said quickly, both of his hands reaching to take a hold of Sapnap's wrists. "Don't. Don't you do it." 

"You're the one who brought it up," Sapnap laughed, fighting Dream's grip and trying to dive his hands in towards Dream's sides. Dream is strong enough to hold him back, for now. 

"No, no, I told you to stop!" Dream said, fighting the other back. "Sap, c'mon, please-don't-" 

Sapnap managed to get one hand free and it quickly found its way to Dream's side, wriggling along his skin and pulling laughter from the man below. "No, no-o-o-" Dream's yell cut in and out between laughing. "Stop, stop! Sap, c'mon-" 

"No, you deserve this!" Sapnap insisted, other hand free now too as Dream's laughter had loosened his grip. 

"Wh-what fo-or?" Dream gasped, wiggling and trying to dodge the attacks from his boyfriend. It never worked. Sapnap shrugged, laughter bubbling from his own throat as he continued his assault. 

"Sap! Fine, okay, I'll get up and I'll make you pancakes or-or whatever you want," Dream insisted, pushing at Sapnap's hands. "Just stop, please!" 

Sapnap paused, hands still lingering above Dream's sides. Dream took a hold of them, holding them tightly, both in fear that he'd start up again and as a way to anchor himself as he caught his breath. "Hm. I want waffles." 

"Waffles it is then," Dream breathed, leaning up and pressing his lips against Sapnap's. Sapnap melted into the kiss, leaning down so Dream didn't have to crane his neck, one of his hands going to Dream's hair still splayed across the pillow, the other still holding his hand and squeezing softly. 

"I love you," Sapnap mumbled clumsily against Dream's lips. Dream pressed himself closer to Sapnap, kissing him harder before he pulled away, smile stretching across his cheeks. 

"I love you too," Dream muttered, hands wrapping around Sapnap's back as his boyfriend leaned in to press kisses to the few freckles that littered his face. 

"Seven," Sapnap mumbled against Dream's nose. 

"What?" Dream asked, face twisting in visible confusion. Sapnap kissed the freckle on his nose again, and then had to go back and kiss the rest of his freckles a second time as well. 

"Seven freckles on your face," he explained. Only the start of his count on Dream's freckles. Only the start of the rest of his lifetime with Dream.


End file.
